Blind or visually impaired persons may find it difficult to navigate within their environment. Aid devices such as a cane may provide a visually impaired person with haptic feedback regarding objects that are within his or her vicinity. A guide dog may be used to assist in guiding a blind or visually impaired person through the environment. However, it may be very difficult for a blind or visually impaired person to have an understanding of objects within the environment, such as the location of people, obstacles, and signs.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices for providing blind or visually impaired people with information regarding objects within an environment.